Scribbles
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: She's bored, so she decide to write on his back.


**Author's Note: **Do I really have to put an A/N? No, right?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does.

* * *

**Scribbles**

It was a hot summer's day, and our two protagonists decided to stay indoors for the whole day rather than spending it outside under the scorching sun. Shinichi and Shiho were hanging out in the living room of Hakase's house, in front of the AC with snow cones on their hand.

Shiho was lying on the couch with Shinichi sitting on the carpeted floor. You rarely see Shiho ungracefully sprawled out on the couch with nothing but a spaghetti strap tank top and denim short shorts, licking a strawberry snow cone. Shinichi, on the other hand was calmly reading a book also with snow cone on his hand, sitting rather comfortably on the carpeted floor.

Once done with her snow cone, Shiho laid on the couch staring at the white ceiling of her current house. Usually, the silence that occurs between her and Shinichi is comforting, but right now, with this heat and the boredom she's feeling, a little noise would be nice.

"Neh…Shin…" Shinichi looked up from his book and turned his head to look at the girl lying behind her, he is shock not with the apparent boredom in her voice but she just called him "Shin". Now, not that he's happy she finally called him by his given name but to give him a nickname, but that is definitely new.

"Uh…yes?" He frowned when he noticed her position; both of her legs were up on the backrest of the couch, her left arm is over her head dangling on the arm rest she used as a pillow while her right arm is lying comfortably on her flat tummy. Never would he realize he would see the sophisticated Shiho in this position. Talk about boredom.

"I'm bored…"

"Okay…so, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, do something…" She's not really making any sense.

"Yeah… what?"

"I said, I don't know…"

"Then, why did you tell me you're bored?"

"Because I am bored… and I want you to do something about it." Shiho looked at him with those lazy cerulean eyes of her. "Make some noise…"

"Tsk, Shiho… open your iPod and plug it in the speaker if you want some noise." He rolled his eyes; a habit he took from her before proceeding to read his book.

"Kudo…"

"_And…we're back to surnames…"_

"Kudo, I said noise…you know, those unwanted sound… not sounds that would please my ears." She too rolled her eyes before sitting right up.

"Whatever…I will ignore you and read my book again."

There was silence again for about 10 minutes when Shiho decided to sit directly behind Shinichi, her legs on his sides.

"Uh…Shiho…what are you doing?" Shinichi asked when he felt her fingers on his upper back just below his nape, and it doesn't help that her creamy legs are on his sides and he can feel the smoothness of it.

"Nothing…just read, don't mind me…"

"How can I read if you're distracting me?" Shiho smirked; she leaned in and whispered on his right ear.

"Oh, is my finger doing scribbles on your back makes you uncomfortable, _Shinichi?"_ She said his name a little extra seductive.

"Uhhh…no…whatever…" Shinichi decided to ignore the feeling of her finger on his back.

"Guess what am I writing…"

"No, I'm already in the climax of the story, do whatever you want and I will ignore you." That earned him a soft smack on his head, but Shiho continued to write on his back.

"_This girl would be the death of me…Of all the things she can do while she's bored she wanted to write on my back and put her legs both on my side?" _Shinichi shook his head and went back to reading.

Another 15 minutes passed, Shinichi got used to Shiho's writing on his back. He may have told her that he don't want to guess what she was writing, but every word or phrase she wrote, he knows and remembers. So, when he felt her finger wrote 愛してるわ on his back he stopped reading.

Shiho who was randomly writing on his back, unknowingly wrote "I love you", but when she realized it, she froze and ran away.

He was about to ask her if she's kidding or not when she abruptly stood up and ran. He didn't know what to do, because he was stunned at the revelation. He wanted to believe it was true but he was quite embarrassed to ask her about it. So, he did what he thought every man do when a girl confessed to them, remain seated and wait for the girl to come back.

Shiho was pacing back and forth on her room, scolding herself for being careless.

"_Now, Shiho…you've done it! You ruined your friendship with him, the only relationship you'll ever have with him. Seriously, being bored is bad…"_ She lie down on her bed, looking at the ceiling, praying to all the gods that he did not recognize what she wrote on his back.

It was sometime before sleep finally took her in.

By 7pm, Shinichi opened her bedroom's door, after knocking without getting any answer. He smiled inwardly when he saw her sleeping. He walked towards her bad and sat down.

"I was waiting for you to come down, but seeing you now, you must have fallen asleep…So, um…I…uh…I know what you wrote behind my back earlier…and I uh…" For his reply, he wrote "I love you" using his finger on her arm. "I…I feel the same way…I just…I don't know how will I say it to you when you're awake without me getting all embarrassed and make a fool out of myself…"

He looked at her peaceful face, caressing her cheek in the process.

"I promise I will tell you soon, in person while you're awake… I just need more courage to actually say it to your face, so for now…" He wrote it again on her arm. He smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Shiho…" He stood up and went to the door, before he closed it, he took one last look before closing it. As soon as she heard the door closed, Shiho opened her eyes and smiled.

"You idiot…"

* * *

**A/N: **So…..how was it? Rate and Review!


End file.
